A previously known sight is based on the principle that one or more light points in a telescopic sight are made to move at the same pace as a target. The speed of the light points can be altered by means of a wheel, and are made to agree with the angular speed of the target. When this criteria is met, and with knowledge of the distance to the target, the lead and superelevation can be calculated. When the angular speed wheel and the distance wheel are turned, the aiming point is mechanically activated. The moving light points in the known sight are accomplished by a lighted motor driven screw. Triangular luminuous teeth are formed on a trace plate by the thread openings of the screw.
The present invention relates to a sight where the presentation of the moving points and the lead point or aiming point take place electronically.